


Across The Hall

by NightHowl



Series: Tempink Prompts [10]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 7/11 au, M/M, Modern AU, Pining, gays meet at a gas station, is a fav tbh lol, techincally, this one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2019-10-26 15:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17748284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightHowl/pseuds/NightHowl
Summary: "tempink but template is the one dude who comes into the gas station at 3am for chips and ink is the cashier who is tired as fuck"- prompt friend





	1. 3:00 Am Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "tempink but template is the one dude who comes into the gas station at 3am for chips and ink is the cashier who is tired as fuck"
> 
> \- prompt friend

Template leaned back in his chair with a sigh, clicking his pen closed as he stares at his writing draft. His wrist was starting to hurt from how much he's written, but he ignores it like how he's turned his music playing into background noise.

It was the moment Template stopped focusing so much that he realized he was hungry. He are lunch right? Template glances at the clock, only to blink. It was about two thirty in the morning. When did it get so late? Did he actually miss dinner? Template started flipping through all the pages he wrote, realizing he did a lot more then he thought. Good but also bad because he forgot to eat.

To satisfy his hunger, Template got up and headed into to the kitchen. He checked the cupboards and the fridge, but to his dismay he found nothing he could eat. He wasn't really a good chef, to the point sometimes he just messes up microwaveables, which made it worse when he forgot to get groceries like this. He really needs to get his act together sometimes.

As he went to head out the door, Template grabbed his keys to lock the door. He decided to just get some snacks or something from a gas station or something, for now at least, like a bag of chips or something. He can go grocery shopping in the morning.

Template waited for a bus near his apparentment, putting on some music through his phone as he steps on. He didn't really go to gas stations often since he doesn't drive, since he couldn't really trust himself anyways. The bus was fine though, as long as it wasn't crowded in any way. The reason he even went on a bus for what could have been a short walk was the fact it was night so it wouldn't he a smart idea. The ride was relaxing anyways.

Once he got off the bus, he turned his music off and put his phone away. He glanced through the window of the gas station, he spotted the employee sitting boredly at the counter. He seemed recognizable and writing something but Template couldn't tell yet. He just went in.

Both the employee and Template looked at each other when he opened the door, for a bell sound went off. That's when Template finally recognized who the other was. It was his neighbor, the one in the apartment next to his. He always came in and out with mailing packages, always sending something off. Template didn't know what he would be sending out, but it felt too much to ask. If anything, he was always doing a quick in and out, so Template couldn't really ever.

He just went to get something from one of the racks, occasionally glancing at his neighbor. He noticed the other had a small sketchpad and was doodling in it. It only made him more curious. Being in this situation may let him peak and have an excuse to talk to the other.

He picked up what he wanted through the awkward silence in the store, and walked over to the counter. The cashier looked up, giving a tired and blank stare, putting the sketchpad away sadly. It made Template a bit nervous, but he tried to toughen up as he put his items on the counter. While his items were being rung up, he decided it was a good time to try talking.

"You live in the apparentment next to mine, right?" Template asks, a bit quickly. Awkwardly quick. The other just looked at him as if he didn't care though.

"Maybe, I dunno." The monotone voice of rhe other sent chills down Template's spine. That was not at all what he was expecting. The neighbor just went back to checking Template out though, not really noticing.

"Is it alright if I come over and hang out if you're not busy?" Template almost chokes on his words as he says it, and then freezes when the other pauses.

"Sure..." The other mumbles, before finishing the check out. "If you can catch me when I'm in my apartment awake I'll let you in." Template felt his spirits lift, his chest not so heavy anymore.

"That works! I'll try when I can!" Template exclaims, before quickly paying for his things and put down an extra dollar for Ink. "I'll see you then!' Then he was out the door with his things. He didn't let the other comment on the extra dollar, who was left perplex but took it. As Template waited at the bus stop, he kept thinking of how his neighbor must have reacted. His way home in the bus were filled with thoughts no different, but about tomorrow instead, and music to add to it.

* * *

After waking up with a bag of chips nearby, Template knocked on the door next his, maybe a bit too fast and excited. It took a while, but soon the skeleton from three in the morning opened up the door. He had colorful ink stains all over himself, a bit of a mess. Template didn't mind, but he watched as the messy skeleton walked off suddenly. Template followed him in and shut the door, looking around.

Almost all of the walls seemed painted on over the plain wall paper behind, yet nothing actually hanging on the walls as decoration. One wall painting even looked like a hung picture. It was a bit strange, but an inspiring touch. Template liked it.

The writer just looked for the painted skeleton and found him using watercolors for an art piece at his desk. It looked as if he had just started the actual coloring process and now he had stopped to look at Template. He didn't let his attention drift for too long, going back to what he was doing. Template noticed the small sketchpad next to what the other was working on, the same from last night.

"So, I realized I didn't get your name yesterday." Template starts, finding a spot near so he can watch.

"Ink." The other states but doesn't look up. His voice was almost as dead sounding as last time, but it's clear he's less tired now.

"I'm Template. It's nice to meet you, Ink." Template smiles. Ink let's out a grunt in response, sounding as if agreeing but too focused to care on actual words. "So you make art? Do you put your art in galleries and shows?"

Ink nods, but then shakes his head. "I do commissions and then personal works. That's mostly it." Template was a bit disappointed in the answer, but didn't show it. "Some people like traditional art and to have it in their hands."

"What if someone tries to claim it as theirs?" Template asks, thinking for a moment. Ink squinted as if disgusted but just glanced at his color coded sketch.

"I do my normal watermark, done close to the main part of the piece, but also put it big on the back if it's a physical copy so if their friends almost believe them they might notice. It's hard to get off that way at least. If it doesn't work then it well, drama is stupid and I'll only try if I ever see it come across me." Ink responds, stretching out his arms and hands.

"Hold on for a moment." Template says after a bit and walks off. He heads quickly into his apartment. He grabs his wallet and heads back to Ink's, checking his money on the way.

Ink didn't turn to Template, but it was clear he knew the other was there. "So how much for something?" Ink seemed surprised to hear that, but reached for something and offered a list of prices and types.

"I can do most common types of mediums, even digital." Ink mumbles, continuing his watercolor work. Template started reading the list, still thinking about what to even request. When he knew, he looked over.

"Hey Ink?" Template called to grab the other's attention. "How about this one for a character of mine in the book that I'm writing? I have yet to make an attempt to draw them since I just started their story recently, but if you don't mind descriptions there's that, if not I can draw it and then ask?" He points to the farthest one down on the list. Ink looked over, only to blink surprised.

"No one usually gets the full painting type since it's a lot. You sure?" Ink asks, his gaze shifting from a blank one to one of wonder. Template just nodded enthusiastically his smile growing from hearing that. "I can do with just a description. I'll show you a preview sketch anyways to make sure you like it. Just tell-" Ink was going to continue explaining, but Template was offering full pay for the art.

"Here then." Ink was clearly perplexed at Template's actions, but the other showed no signs of stopping. He was doing this carelessly, or maybe just with a care for Ink?

"I take only half to start and the rest after." Ink states, staring at Template as if trying to get out a reason why. He didn't get one though, his body language giving not much of a sign to Ink.

"Just take it, okay?" Template smiles, and he could swear he saw Ink smile a bit back.


	2. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "tempink but they're both pining and neither wants to let the other know in fear of their respective reasons (ex. illness, fear of rejection, ink's whole deal with the soul business)"
> 
> \- prompt friend

Template and Ink have known each other for months now, occasionally coming over to each other's homes and rare times they've gone out to eat together. Template tended to attempt to feed the both of them, even with his bad cooking skills for Ink's diet was the worst and just a common small job that holds him over for now. Basically the cheapest and low quality foods was normal for Ink, definitely not the best to constantly eat kinds. Template once scolded him for it, but Ink didn't seem to care.

Of course, with time you'll find stronger relationships. Template was definitely Ink's best customer, occasionally asking for another commission. One time Template had fell asleep on Ink's couch and the artist ended up learning Template is afraid of contact of others, or at least heavy amounts, for when he tried to carry the other home Template woke up and panicked when he realized. Ink put him down and let him go home himself after Template just laughed it off, Ink messing with the key he had for Template's apartment in his hand.

On Ink's end, things slowly got more brighter with Template's company. The other definitely took care of Ink well. He didn't eat just anything cheap and easy with Template supporting him, and he couldn't just lick his nontoxic paints whenever he felt tempted to do so for Template would come stop him when he sees.

For Template, it was a break form all the work he had given himself and an inspiration. Template sometimes went home to make small doodles or just doodling beside Ink. It was a new friend and someone he could ramble to for hours without really a problem. It was good background noise for Ink when he was doing his art and Template didn't exactly expect him to respond or remember, just listen and make him feel like someone does care.

Their bond just kept growing from there, to where the hung out more often and eventually they started to hug more, for Template started to trust him more and had a chance to get use to it at least with him. The slow growing of trust eventually led to Template falling asleep against Ink, side to side.

It was enough to keep Template up one night, staring at his apartment ceiling. The more he thinks about the recent time they spent together, the worse he could feel the room was suddenly too warm for his face. He put his hands over it with a sigh, but it made it more obvious and he didn't stop thinking at all.

"Fuck..."

* * *

Ink was coming over to Template's today. That was at least the plan. Template wanted Ink to take a break so he invited the artist over to watch a movie with him. Ink could barely remember the name, but with a glance at his hand he could say it was called "Your Name".

Ink unlocked the door and headed in, starting to look around for his friend. Ink half expected Template to have been waiting on the couch but when he didn't see him, he just tried Template's room only to find him laid out across the floor and looking like he's been crying.

When Template looked up at Ink, the other went into a t-pose. The writer ended up laughing and moved to lift himself off the floor. "I'm glad you always know what meme to pull if needed." Template mumbles with a soft smile as he moves to sit on his bed. Ink sits beside him with a smile of his own.

"So what were you doing on the floor?" Ink asks in curiosity, only to get dodging eyes from Template.

"Just... Stress. Tired stress. Sorry about that." Template responds, his voice almost as quiet as a whisper. "A movie should fix things up though, right? At least for now?" Ink responded with a shrug, something Template already expected but didn't mind.

"I can stay here or go home if you'd like, I don't really care. If you want space or to still watch..." Ink's voice trailed off and his face scrunched up in confusion, making Template laugh once again.

"Your Name?" Template tries to finish Ink's sentence, only for the other to seem ever more confused.

"Why are you asking for my name? Aren't we friends?" Template ended up in a giggling fit, covering his mouth with his hands. Ink stayed confused until he slowly realized what Template must have been laughing about. "Oh wait. That's the movie name right?" Template nods, making Ink let out a chuckle to laugh a bit at his own forgetful mind.

When the laughter died down, Template was tugging Ink by the arm to lead him into the living room. As the artist sat down on the couch, the writer made some popcorn and grabbed a large blanket. Within a few minutes the two were comfortably close under said blanket.

As they waited for the movie to load, Template couldn't help but want to fill the void in his thoughts. He couldn't help but think of just a few minutes ago, the moments replaying in his head, yet when Ink had said "friend" this time, Template just couldn't help but feel a slight stab of pain in his chest from hearing it in a calmer situation. He knew it won't stay that way forever and it would be a great risk to moments like these. Happy and close moments.

Template glanced over at Ink, examining his features to find him calm. Template just focused on the TV screen, beginning to watch the movie and hoping it'll get rid of his more negative thoughts. It worked and eventually both were asleep against each other, comfortable and relaxed.


	3. Down Right Tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If your still doing writing prompts uh what about this? A depressed template and a not knowing ink. (its okay if ya dont wanna do it, have a nice day/night!)"
> 
> \- thebreathingeyes (Tumblr)

Ink turned his key to Template's apartment in the lock before opening the door to head in. It was strangely quiet though, surprising to Ink. Naturally during this time of the day Template played music or watched anime since he took a break around the time most people had dinner. Ink was observant enough to notice this pattern of Template's a week after knowing the other, though the writer never seemed to plan on it. That would be a difference between the two.

Template just does things as he feels like and makes plans as he goes about his day. Ink meanwhile spends some time thinking ahead on how to manage balancing his job, commissions, and sleep. He had to since two of those gave him money and support himself. Luckily he had set work hours and knew how long each commission type takes so he can work around those hours to get them done in a satisfying amount of time.

Ink had the free time to stop by so he did but was slightly not pleased that something was different about this time. He decided to search the house for Template bit after a moment, Ink wondered if the other had a work schedule change or went out. Last Ink knew, the other worked early mornings and came back home in the afternoons besides one or two days. 

Apparently the schedule didn't change since Ink found Template laying in bed. He didn't know if the other was sleeping or not.

"Template?" He called out to see if he'd get some kind of reaction. He did as Template shifted and soon sat up to look at the other.

"S-sorry. Must've dozed off on accident." The writer says as he moves to the side of the bed to put on his glasses. Ink just observed as he sat down next to the other. Since Template had his glasses put to the side on the nightstand, Ink didn't see it as an accidental nap. 

"Thanks for waking me though." Template continues. "We don't get to hang out much between work so it's good to see you."

Temolate's hand landed on Ink's as the writer smiled, not seeming to notice at first. There was a small pause. "Your hand is on mine."

Template blinked before he pulled his hand away and looked in the opposite direction of the other. "Sorry-" ink grew more confused as his face scrunched up a bit. Emotions weren't his forte.

"Well weren't we gonna watch the one anime you probably talked about a lot since you said we could when I come over next?" Ink asks. Template blinks at him confused because of the way it was explained but soon realized.

"Oh, right. We were." He scoots out of bed to stand up. "Mob Psycho 100, yeah?"

"I think so." Ink stands up with the other. "You said I'd like it." Template nods and finally smiles.

"Mhm! Go wait on the couch for me, okay?" Template heads out of the room with a new set of motivation. Ink follows after him but goes to sit on the couch like requested. Template quickly had started getting the anime ready as he ranged facts about it and gave a quick summary before it started.

Once it did start, the two were comfortably sitting on the couch to watch. Judging by the time, they could finish the first season before Ink was supposed to leave for work. The artist focused on watching it for Template, not even noticing that the writer was dozing off until he was fully asleep against him.

Ink found it strange. Normally Template stayed up a bit longer than this to work on his novel. Plus he usually didn't fall asleep watching anime, even if he's seen it plenty of times.

Ink kept watching though, even if he didn't see what could be up with Template to make him act more tired and less willing to stay up. He would at least finish the first season for the other and then leave for work. Maybe the other can then ramble away about his favorite parts of the season and things he found interesting or cool later. That's how it normally is, right?


End file.
